1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to determining the presence of microbes, and more particularly to a system and method for automatically analyzing microbial growth in an aqueous sample.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Accuracy and repeatability may be important in establishing significant results in the study of microbes. Methods of analyzing microbial growth may involve human monitoring of test equipment in laboratory and field settings. Human control and interpretation of an analysis may result in inaccurate test results.
Therefore, a need exists at least for a system and/or method for automatic analysis of a sample for the presence of microbes.